1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air supply apparatus for a fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells generate power by an electrochemical reaction caused by hydrogen supplied to a fuel electrode and reaction air (oxygen) supplied to an air electrode, and the reaction air is normally supplied to the air electrode by means of a fan (air blower). Also, fuel cells are supplied with cooling air for suppressing temperature increases due to power generation, and in conventional practice the cooling air is supplied by a fan provided separately from the fan for supplying the reaction air (as taught, for example, in FIG. 1, etc., in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 7(1995)-6777.